1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction for a continuously variable transmission and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to methods of making the belt construction and the belt element.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a belt construction for a continuously variable transmission, the belt construction having an endless flexible band means and a plurality of belt elements carried by the band means in sliding relation therewith. Each belt element has slot means receiving the band means therein and has opposed faces disposed in compressed relation against adjacent faces of adjacent belt elements. Each belt element has opposed sides for respectively engaging pulley faces of the transmission, the slot means for each belt element defining a pair of slots respectively interrupting the opposed sides thereof and being spaced from each other by a central stem portion of the element. The pair of slots for each element receive parts of the band means therein and respectively define a pair of shoulders engaging the parts of the band means, each shoulder of each belt element having a transverse surface provided with an apex that engages its respective part of the band means. The apex of each transverse surface of its respective belt element is offset relative to the center between its respective side and its respective central stem to tend to bias its respective part of the band means toward its respective central stem rather than toward its respective side. For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 501,357, filed June 6, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,342, of Joseph P. Miranti, Jr. et al wherein the apex of each transverse surface of each belt element is disposed closer to its respective side than to its respective central stem.
It is also known to provide a belt construction for a continuously variable transmission, the belt construction having an endless flexible band means and a plurality of belt elements carried by the band means in sliding relation therewith. Each belt element has at least one slot means receiving at least part of the band means therein and has opposed faces disposed in compressed relation against adjacent faces of adjacent belt elements. Each belt element has opposed sides for respectively engaging pulley faces of the transmission. The slot means for each element defines a shoulder engaging the part of the band means, the shoulder of each belt element having a transverse surface that has at least a portion that engages its respective part of the band means from substantially one end of the portion to substantially the other end thereof. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Lamers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,403 wherein the portion of the transverse surface of each belt element is substantially straight and substantially horizontal.